Death Can't Be Forgotten
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: What if the events in the shed were different? What if Clementine didn't escape the shed? How would this effect the story? Living in the apocalypse isn't easy, but neither is dying. Death can't be forgotten, it only scars. Feelsfic


**Hello I'm bored so I'm going to write a short story, it's a Feelsfic (I think that's what it's called)**

* * *

The group of survivors had just found a little girl called "Clementine", what did they do? The group locked her in a shed because they didn't believe her "_fake"_ story, and where was she now?

Right, in a shed...Not a walker but yet a _dead_ not _undead_ little girl named Clementine.

The group had went to go check on her...

The unfortunate eleven-year old was a horrible pale color, clutching her arm barely, the one with the dog bite frailly held a picture of a man of African-American aspects, her eyes were wide open and weren't bloodshot yet...she had recently died, tear-stained cheeks, and a slight smile etched on her face.

Within further inspection, Clementine left a note on the wall that was carved in by a nail, it read;

_I know, you were trying to protect your family,_

_other's were hormonal problems._

_Yet, in my last thoughts, I now know how much faith this world has._

_God's given up on this world, and now I know why._

_Hopefully, I'll go to Heaven._

_I still may linger here._

_Thus will be unknown..._

_Keep on living your life, be happy..._

_But let my death stay fresh in your mind, to remind you to still have faith, sympathy, and regret_

_I know I'm happy, now I want some strangers to be happy, but to still remember..._

_Death can't be forgotten, it only scars..._

_I've been scarred too much, I guess it was the final blow for me._

_Still carry on, I may not know you_

_You may have killed me, _

_But overall, I still believe there's hope_

_Not for me but for you, strangers..._

It was silent as Alvin carried the body of once living, Clementine Everett, at least that was the last name they didn't know about, nor her actual real last name.

Alvin set her corpse a few feet from the shed, closed her still wide-eyes, and set her back on the ground...They'd have to shoot her.

No one said anything as Luke loaded a small pistol and aimed it at the dead girl.

_Bang!_

A bullet hole was now in the dead eleven-year old, blood was splattered coming from the back of her head now.

The sound had attracted walkers but not too many, the sound would've been louder if the hadn't hit flesh and bones.

"We...We should make a grave." The Hispanic man, Carlos muttered, his accented voice full of regret

Everyone nodded in agreement, it was the least they could do.

* * *

The next day, the survivors had Clementine's corpse already in a tarp.

When Pete, Carlos, Nick, and Luke finally had dug the trench for Clem's s small body, they slowly placed her in. Once the trench was filled with the dry soil the whole group including Sarah who had sadly was told about her death, had come outside to grief the child they had killed.

Regret was a strong tension that day, and it most definitely scarred them

* * *

It did feel like Clementine's presence lingered in the cabin, you could just feel it. You'd know she's in the room when you feel a cool breeze wash over you then a flash of heat quickly replaces it, you could heard footsteps go up and down the stairs. Carlos had started to worry for his daughter when he overheard Sarah talking to herself, or rather "Clementine". When he'd ask her about it she would try to change the subject which was unlike her, when Carlos pried it out of her she would only say "She's my friend."

Everyone seemed to have at least one encounter with Clementine's spirit, they all didn't seem to mind either..

* * *

Remembering the events of the last two weeks weren't so great, Pete had died trying to protect the group from Carver, Nick had killed an innocent person, (These type of things seemed to happen a lot now) and now they were at a ski lodge with a crying grown man named Kenny, mourning over hearing about the loss of Clementine. How this happened wasn't too explainable.

* * *

**There's only going to be 5 chapters in this story soo yeah**


End file.
